PetraShipping
by ObsessedwithBirds
Summary: REPOSTING. How Tate and Roxanne fall in love with each other. From both POVs. For chapter 3: I may skip a few months too. T for now.
1. Kicked in the nuts

**A/N: This story is about one of my made-up shippings: Petra. Yeah, it's a terrible name but it was the only thing I could think of!**

**(About five months before this story even supposed to take place! But we will start where they met.)**

**Oh yeah, Just think of Tate as being Pokemon's form of Philip J. Fry from _Futurama_.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Tate's P.O.V.

It was a normal day... in the gym... everyone kicking our asses. As usual, we (we equals Liza as well) usually lost. We were also in our first year of college. Which makes our lives even more hectic... luckily, we don't have to go everyday; only on the weekends (which is unusual for me even). Our college happens to be in Slateport... and guess who else goes to our college?! The most beautiful girl I have ever seen... Roxanne of Rustboro City. Ooh... every time I see her I get turned on and shudder. Even though she doesn't completely know me yet, she does share one class with me (human anatomy to be exact!). When she isn't paying attention, I stare at her for only a few seconds... her form... it's so perfect. But could she be my girlfriend? I've had trouble with my previous girlfriend; she dumped me, got back with me and dumped me again! I wondered why she dumped me; she never really told me (she was also very crazy while on her period... it scared the shit out of me, then again, females are BITCHES while in their periods, [A/N: no offence to any women of course!]). Oh well. Today was Friday; we now had to go to college now.

"Hey, let's take the rocket!" I said sarcastically. Liza just grunted.

"No, we're taking Mom's Staraptor and Fearow like we always do."

"Sheesh... you're never fun to joke around with...," I sighed, shrugging. I always wanted to actually fly the rocket into space; but we have only been in space for about twenty seconds... so boring though. I've been wanting to go to the Moon, or even Mars for that matter. Our usual routine is to say goodbye to Mom and Dad and walk out and fly off on Mom's Pokémon to Slateport... and today was no different... yawn.

"So...," I sighed, looking around while flying on Fearow.

"Yeah?" Liza looked at me.

"Oh, never mind, I forgot..."

"Forgot what?"

"That stag parties are only for women."

"Yeah, yeah, another one? How many have you been to this month?"

"A lot...," I blushed.

"Yeah... uh-huh, exactly."

"Oh well, you should come to a party that includes both sexes," I winked.

"And get drunk and get pregnant and waste my life? Nuh-uh!" She crossed her arms. I sighed because we were finally there.

"Well, at least we're here," I got off Fearow and she got off of Staraptor.

"Return," we said in unison.

"Well, cya later," I smiled.

"Bye bro," she said, smiling. We both waved goodbye and went to our dorms (despite having these, they're pretty much empty). For me, it takes about ten minutes to get there; while it takes her about fifteen minutes to get there.

"I'm walking on sunshine, yeahhh," I whistling while walking.

"Dude, that's from Futurama!" Some random person yelled.

"Yeah... so? What's your point?" I scowled. The person didn't say anything and I continued on. "Can't wait for a stag party," I mumbled. But for some odd reason, I was tired, which was unusual because I'm not normally like that, but Liza is like that. "Maybe after I sleep though...," I yawned. I got the keys out of my pocket and unlocked the door to my dorm and immediately plopped onto my bed and fell asleep... I then woke up and realised it was already the next day! I looked at my alarm clock: it was 6:15. I sighed. "Dammit, I missed a stag party!" I growled. I got dressed and went to my first hour class... damn, no Roxanne but oh well.

"Williams, I need your thesis statement," the professor sighed.

"Right, I'm working on it."

"Good boy," he said sarcastically. Ugh I hate my first hour, it happens to be physics... and now the professor wants my thesis statement. Which is reallly annoying because I probably did it wrong! I'm a freshman for God's sake! Wohoo, thank God the bell rang... second hour, still no Roxanne though. I sighed and sat down. One of my worst subjects: Math. There really is no word to describe it! I just hate it and I'm terrible at it! Half the time I drooled and slept, but the other half I barely learned anything! I sat in the very back, so the professor couldn't tell if I was asleep or not. (I'm very sneaky!) I always have my ears open, so I usually leave when the others leave. This class went by quickly... and it was my third hour, and also my last, too... ooh... it had Roxanne... I looked at her briefly, slightly blushing and looking at my anatomy book. I was hoping not to get turned on...

"Hi, I need help, umm... what's your name again?" Roxanne walked up... she looked like an angel.

"Tat-Tate Wi-ill-iams...," I stuttered, unable to respond appropriately.

"I'm Roxanne Rose," she said.

"Wha... what do you need help with?" I asked, still stuttering.

"Umm... what's the word for the organ that connects the kidneys to the bladder? I forgot what it is..."

"Ureter...," I replied, blushing.

"Thank you!" She grinned and sat down. I felt all kinds of things rushing through me... what they were, I have no idea.

"My pleasssure," I grinned. I got turned on... no kidding, she is so sexy... I sighed and ignored this. I looked at the stupid worksheet that was easy. "Kidneys connect to the ureter connects to the bladder... bladder connects to the urethra," I wrote down on the paper.

"Can I have some help some more?" She asked. I blushed again.

"Oh hell yeah!" I grinned. "I'll help you get to the bed!" I shouldn't have opened my big mouth. (Yes, I longed for that desire that everyone seems to want...) The next thing I knew, I ended up having to go to the nurse's office due to the serious and most common injury to my manhood. Damn, it hurt like hell!

* * *

  
**A/N: Hope you like it so far! :D**


	2. An awesome battle!

Chapter 2: Roxanne's POV

It wasn't an ordinary day in college, some kid started flirting with me... then again, he was pretty cute. He did help me with my anatomy worksheet. I couldn't believe he wanted me to have sex with him? Like oh my... I never want to lose my virginity anytime soon. So I just decided to kick him where men are most sensitive about: the balls, as they call it. At first I laughed, but then I started to feel bad for him. I should have just ignored him... men always want sex it seems like... There was a local restaurant on campus... so I decided to eat there for lunch. They make the best submarine sandwiches there! I finally made it and sat dowm, sighing.

"Ow... it fucking hurts...," it was the kid from earlier. I gulped. He limped to a table not too far from me.

"_This is my fault_...," I thought. I cleared my throat. I ate the sandwich feeling stupid the whole time.... I sighed and got up. He had his hand leaning against his head, slurping a smoothie...

"Hey," I said. He shuddered. "Look, I am sorry for kicking you below the belt. I think you are alright, OK?" I smiled.

"Umm... thanks...," he mumbled. "You do turn me on...," he mumbled again.

"Oh...," was all I could say. I smiled again. "You are pretty cute, ya know."

"T-thank you," he perked up. "So are you. C-can I take you out on a d-date?"

I blushed, big-time. "Umm... y-yeah! That would be nice! But if you want to go on a date with me, you must battle me first!" I grinned.

"Right... let's battle, shall we?" He obviously ignored the pain and got up. He smirked slightly. I grinned. We both walked outside, well away from the restaurant. It was an empty field where people barely ever go... so it is mostly grass and a few trees, and a pond (just in case there happens to be a water type!). I noticed how he was still limping...

"Alright, I will start. One on one?" I smiled and let out a Probopass.

"Yes; good idea! Go!" He let out an Espeon.

"Probopass, use a Rock Tomb!"

"Quick, use Quick Attack!" Probopass began to throw rocks at the Espeon but he was too slow to hit Espeon because of its Quick Attacks. But this attack isn't very effective...

"Now use a Magnet Bomb!" I smirked. Little metal spheres formed around his head and slammed into the really fast Espeon.

"Argh...," he huffed. "Use Iron Tail!" He smirked, too. Espeon's tail began to glow a greyish-white and slammed down onto Probopass... he almost fainted.

"Ice Punch!" Ice formed around where his hands were originally.

"Psychic!" Espeon glowed a pinkish-red around its body and lifted Probopass into the air. It knocked him to the ground and he fainted...

"Awesome. You won! You get to take me out on a date!" I grinned.

"SWEET!" He jumped up into the air. "OW!" He fell to the ground... "Shit... that fucking hurt..." His eyes were watering... this was still my fault.

"This is definitely my fault...," I sighed.

"I'm going home... I guess I'll take you out on a date tomorrow... how does that sound?"

"Alright," I nodded. He walked off along with Espeon balancing on his shoulders.

I sighed and walked home, though it was far away, but it doesn't take long if I take short cuts. "Glad I'm home...," I collapsed in bed without doing anything else...

**

* * *

  
****A/N: Sorry it's short, I kinda wanted to make it one-shot. :D I'm getting better with one-shots! And sorry, I wasn't real good about describing then, so, I may revise this...**  



End file.
